


for myself

by orro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: “Sorry, he’s mine,” Yuuri says with an apologetic smile, wrapping his arms around Chris’ waist and tucking his chin on Chris’ shoulder. Usually it’s Chris doing this to him and Yuuri’s face is surely bright red.





	for myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chromyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/gifts).



“Am I pretending to be your boyfriend this time around?” Yuuri asks Chris, who greets him with a hug and a butt squeeze. Yuuri accepts it with a mental sigh; you strip dance with a guy one time while you’re drunk and you get your ass grabbed forever after that. Because of course drunk Yuuri was the one who started the stripping. 

Chris chuckles and glances around. They’re at a two week long training camp in California and while it’s still the United States, it feels completely different from Detroit. It’d been a relief to see Chris here, even though Yuuri tends to get roped into his shenanigans more often than he’d like to admit. 

The fake dating is one of them, because it wards people away from Chris, who has confessed to Yuuri that he doesn’t actually sleep around as much as he professes to. Yuuri was a little surprised at first but it makes sense, because Chris is serious about skating, and like Yuuri, that’s where most of his time is devoted to. 

“I think we’ll be fine this time around just staying friends,” Chris says with a wink, though he doesn’t take his arm away from Yuuri’s waist. “If anyone gives you a hard time, we can go back to flirting, alright honey?” 

“No one gives me a hard time except for you,” Yuuri says, with a fond eye roll, because Chris always says that. He likes to intervene when people are talking to Yuuri, saying that they were flirting with him and Yuuri looked uncomfortable, but Yuuri has never been flirted with in his life so he knows that’s a lie. The uncomfortable part is sometimes true so Yuuri gives Chris a pass for it. 

The first few days pass without incident, and Yuuri finds himself enjoying himself more than he expected, having Chris by his side like this. It makes it easier to join in with the others, because Chris is usually there with a hand extended to him. But at the same time, when they’re on the ice, they’re all focused and serious, which Yuuri appreciates. 

But of course it can’t last. 

Yuuri walks into the rink one morning, to see Chris talking with another skater, neither of them in skates yet. There’s an odd, different lilt to Chris’ tone and Yuuri doesn’t like it. He takes in a deep breath. Chris has helped him out before. Yuuri can do the same.

“Sorry, he’s mine,” Yuuri says with an apologetic smile, wrapping his arms around Chris’ waist and tucking his chin on Chris’ shoulder. Usually it’s Chris doing this to him and Yuuri’s face is surely bright red. 

The other skater stares at them, and Chris gives a little helpless shrug, smiling at Yuuri and dropping a kiss on his cheek. The conversation ends after a few awkward exchanges and Chris peels himself away from Yuuri as the skater leaves them.

“What was that about, Yuuri?” Chris asks, utterly bewildered. 

Yuuri’s stomach drops as he realizes his mistake. He’d thought Chris was uncomfortable, not flirting! Oh god, he ruined his chance for a date! Yuuri is the worst friend!

“Oh. You looked...it didn’t...I’m sorry,” Yuuri says, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Why can’t the earth swallow him up whole right now? 

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Chris says with a laugh, waving his hand to compound his words. “He was cute but it wasn’t anything serious. I don’t have good luck with pair skaters anyway.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri says. “Are you sure-?” 

“It’s fine,” Chris says. “Really. I’m just in shock at you! So bold, Yuuri! My heart is still racing, see?” 

Chris tries to grab Yuuri’s hand to place it against his chest but Yuuri jerks away, still mortified at his mistake. He really had been trying to help! 

His mistake haunts Yuuri and he fumbles on the ice till they break for lunch. Chris doesn’t ask what’s wrong but he keeps his chatter light and friendly, like he knows that it’s still bothering Yuuri. 

The group of skaters make plans for dinner, and Yuuri nods when Chris looks at him sideways, inviting him without needing a word. It’s a little more awkward than usual on Yuuri’s part but he still enjoys himself, citing that he's just tired from the day. 

Yuuri had abstained from alcohol during dinner, partially due to his diet and also because he didn’t want to do anything else stupid for the day. But he’s tired from the day, from socializing, and he dozes off in the cab. 

“Yuuri? Wake up. We’re at the hotel,” Chris’ voice calls out and Yuuri grumbles, not wanting to wake up. He’s so comfortable right now, lying down with his head resting on something soft, even if he can’t stretch his legs out all the way. 

“I’m up,” Yuuri says, forcing himself to sit up, but his eyes are still mostly closed. Chris chuckles and unbuckles his seat belt, helping him out, and Yuuri wakes up a little more, enough so that he can walk. 

He’s not surprised when Chris chuckles and takes him by the elbow to keep him from crashing into the front door, and he just apologizes. Chris murmurs that it’s nothing and helps him get to his room without issues. 

Yuuri flops into the bed face first, barely kicking his shoes off. Chris laughs at him and Yuuri almost flips him off before he decides that’s too rude. He does flip over though so that he can say goodbye to Chris properly. 

“Don’t worry so much about this morning,” Chris says. 

“That’s not it,” Yuuri says. He takes his glasses off and places them on the nightstand, tossing his phone and wallet there too.

“Then what’s up?” Chris says. “If that’s not what is bothering you, what is? I want to know.” 

Yuuri stares at him then closes his eyes and relaxes. 

“I don’t like seeing you with those other people,” Yuuri murmurs. 

“Oh? What does that mean?” Chris says. 

“Stay,” Yuuri says, grabbing onto his hand and trying to pull Chris down. 

He doesn’t use enough force but Chris tumbles into bed with him. 

“What are you doing, Yuuri?” Chris asks and his voice should be teasing but instead it’s serious. 

“Stay,” Yuuri repeats and he goes to sleep, content that Chris obeys. 

But when he wakes up, he’s surprised that Chris is there, and he shakes him awake. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asks, hoping Chris hadn’t gotten so drunk he hadn’t been able to go to his own hotel room. 

“Morning,” Chris says, covering his mouth so his morning breath doesn’t waft over to Yuuri. He gives him a little smirk. “Did you sleep well with me as your pillow? You didn’t want to let go of my arm last night.” 

“What do you mean? What are you doing here?” Yuuri asks. 

“You asked me to stay,” Chris says, a little confused. 

“Oh,” Yuuri says, yawning and rubbing at his eyes now. At least Chris didn’t get into any trouble last night. “Sorry about that. Maybe I was dreaming? I don’t really remember.”

Chris gives him a funny look. But it’s true. He’d been so tired, stressed and keyed up from the morning debacle, that he had just fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Yuuri bites his lip and look at Chris. 

“Did...Did I say something weird? I didn’t do anything to you, did I?” 

He didn’t drink for this reason exactly! 

“No, nothing at all happened,” Chris says. “I could tell you were just tired. Don’t worry about it.” 

Chris leaves shortly after, but Yuuri doesn’t feel like the matter is over. Sure enough, Chris waves at him with a smile when Yuuri gets onto the ice, but he keeps his distance, talking with one of the more local ladies who know the area. 

Yuuri pretends like he’s answering an email at lunch time so he can justify taking a seat away from the others, and Chris doesn’t come sit by him, as if understanding that Yuuri prefers to be alone right now. Yuuri bites his lip as he scrolls through his social media apps. He really doesn’t want to be on his own today but he feels like it’s probably for the better. 

Once their training day is over though, Yuuri approaches Chris. But Chris speaks first. 

“I’m going out drinking,” Chris says and Yuuri blinks. “See you tomorrow!” 

He waves at him, a little confused. Didn’t they have plans to eat in and watch some movie Chris wanted? It’s not weird that Chris wants to spend time away from Yuuri. These training camps are also good chances to network and meet new people, something Celestino is always encouraging even if Yuuri isn’t good at that kind of thing. But Chris is definitely better at it. 

Still, Yuuri has the strangest sensation that he’s being ignored, and he doesn’t like it. 

While on the ice Yuuri somehow ends up talking to another skater, one who apparently trained in Japan for two years, and while the skater’s Japanese leaves a lot to be desired, it’s pretty fun to talk about the places they had both gone. 

He doesn’t miss Chris’ gaze on him. But he doesn’t understand it. 

Still, he’s a little surprised when Chris waves off the other skaters and goes to Yuuri after the training is over for the day. 

“Let’s get some pizza,” Chris suggests. 

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees, giving Chris a quick searching look, certain that Chris has more to say. 

Chris waits till after they have eaten, Yuuri happily scrolling through his phone as Chris flicks through the television for something to watch. He drops the volume down so that it’s low but still audible then turns to Yuuri. 

“Yuuri. Do you like me?” Chris asks. 

“Uh, yeah, you’re my friend?” Yuuri says. He glances up from his phone to see Chris’ expression, an odd vulnerable thing. Yuuri slowly sets his phone down. 

“No,” Chris says softly. “Not like a friend.” 

Yuuri stares at him till he realizes what Chris is asking. He opens his mouth to protest that they are just friends but something in him won’t let him. Because that’s not entirely true, is it? He’s never considered this but now that Chris is asking him so blatantly, Yuuri finds he doesn’t know the answer. 

He doesn’t like seeing Chris flirt with other people. He doesn’t like Chris being distant from him. That’s not exactly how friends act, is it? 

His damning silence is enough answer for Chris. Chris sighs and scratches the back of his head. 

“I shouldn’t have asked you to pretend to date me ever,” Chris says. “I thought it would just be an easy to way to avoid some distasteful scenes.” 

“I agreed to it,” Yuuri says hotly. He’s flushing, but not with embarrassment; he’s angry at Chris for thinking he’s so simple. He doesn’t like him because of that, not directly. Chris is his friend and he’s good looking, he cares about Yuuri, and he doesn’t make him feel like an idiot when his brain tells him he sucks at skating. 

“But still,” Chris says. 

“I agreed to it,” Yuuri repeats. “I...wouldn’t have done that for anyone else, you know.” 

“Yeah,” Chris says with a strained smile. “That’s why I’m saying, I shouldn’t have done it.” 

Yuuri wants to shift away from Chris but there’s only so much room on the couch. He swallows, knowing a rejection when he sees one. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri says. 

“No, don’t be,” Chris says. He sighs. Yuuri hates that sound. 

“If...if you don’t want to be friends anymore-” 

“What? That’s...not what I’m saying. Do you not want to be friends?” Chris asks, his eyes wide open and hurt. Yuuri frantically shakes his head. 

“I thought you didn’t want it,” Yuuri says. “That you...would be, I don’t know, disgusted? Disappointed?” 

“Oh Yuuri. How could anyone be disappointed by you?” Chris says. 

“A lot of people are,” Yuuri says absently. “That’s not the point. I just want...I don’t know what I want, actually, but I don't want to lose your friendship.” 

Chris scoots a little closer, carefully telegraphing all of his moves, but it’s still a surprise when he reaches out to touch Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“I think, you might know what you want more than you think,” Chirs murmurs. 

“Chris?” Yuuri asks, eyes wide. 

“Would you hate me if I kissed you?” Chris asks softly, one hand cupping Yuuri’s cheek, his thumb rubbing over the ridge of his cheekbone. 

Yuuri doesn’t answer, too captivated by the sight of Chris’ lips, and he makes a soft noise of realization as Chris presses their lips together. Yuuri doesn’t know what to do but Chris is gentle, his soft lips pushing and coaxing against Yuuri’s chapped and dry lips. 

Chris pulls back, licking his lips. 

“You need to use more lip balm, darling,” he says. 

“I forget,” Yuuri says, dumbly. 

They stare at each other for a moment then Chris bursts out laughing. Yuuri follows a moment later, pleased when Chris lays his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“This is the weirdest start to a relationship I’ve ever had,” Chris says. 

“Oh? It beats the ‘banana boy’?” Yuuri teases a little. 

“I should have never told you that story,” Chris says, reaching up to bop him on the nose, smiling when Yuuri scrunches his face at the action. “But I mean, for real relationships, not hookups.” 

“Real relationships,” Yuuri repeats with a soft smile, a little shy now. 

Chris kisses his cheek. 

“I think so,” he says. “If you’ll have me?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri whispers, his hands gripping onto Chris’ shirt. “I want you for myself.” 

“Then you have me,” Chris promises.


End file.
